


A prankster’s legacy

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Mauraders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Hogwarts Has a long-standing tradition of producing ingenious pranksters, One generation of prankster Inspiring the next.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A prankster’s legacy

Hogwarts has a long-standing tradition of producing Ingenious pranksters: The Weasley Twins, The Hawthornes, The Silver Sisters , All were inspired by the legendary marauders Who in turn took Inspiration from their Predecessors the Prewett twins,

This cycle of pranksters inspiring pranksters goes back as far as Hogwarts itself back to the first Hogwarts prank. And the masterful Prankster who orchestrated it. Every Hogwarts prankster and Delinquent owes a debt to Helga Hufflepuff and her legendary Prank of Creating the giant squid, and Scaring Salazar with it. Helga Personally taught the giant squid To do a dance suspiciously similar to the funky chicken, And then Brided her aquatic friend To dance that dance every hour on the hour in front of the windows in Slytherin’s office That look into the Black Lake. Making Salazar think He was going mad. Helga because of this Has been credited with being the first Hogwarts prankster in resident and the woman that inspired the creation Of the first calming draft.


End file.
